Just Another Imprinting Story
by Emotificaloofah
Summary: Nichole and Michael Teeger, stay in La Push for the summer, with there Uncle Billy and Cousion Jacob. Something unexpected happens for the Teeger kids, plus someone imprints. My Summary is kinda lame, but it's my first story thats my poor excuse.
1. The Beginning

_**A/N: I Own nothing ('cept Michael and Nichole Teeger). **_

**_Uhmm...I Got the idea for this a while ago, and I'm not the best in English so I'm sorry about any mis'spellings and improper grammer._**

**_But I hope you like the story and reviews would be much appreciated!_**

_**...**_

_Friday, _June_ 20, 2008. _

_11:32 p.m.  
_

_Dear Journal,  
_

_Finally, summer is here!!_

_This summer my parents are going to Africa to be Missionaries. They didn't want me and my_

_brother Michael, to have to stay here all alone, so we are going to spend our summer up in_

_La'Push, Washington, with our Uncle Billy and Cousion Jacob. I'm so excited, I haven't seen Jake_

_in like forever! He is 18 now, and Billy said he is giant, but it's becuase he is a warewolf. It runs in_

_our blood, Billy said that Michael and I should be changing sooner or later. I'm hoping later, even_

_though Jake says that it's amazing, im still not looking forward to a whole bunch of guys knowing_

_my every thought. Well I should probably get some sleep, our flight leaves at 7:00 in the morning_

_and we have to be there an hour earley._

_**... ... ...-Closes Journal-**_

I sat my journal in my backpack, that is sitting on the floor by my bed, turned my lamp off, and

covered up in blankets. _Ahh who am I kidding im not going to be able to sleep tonight! I'm to_

_excited for tomorrow!_ I thought. Sure enough I didn't sleep half the night, I finally feel asleep

around 3:40ish. _**Beep, Beep, Beep**_..."Ugh, 5:00 already?" I moaned outloud, as I got up to turn the

alarm clock off. "Hey Nichole, are you getting up?" my 18 year old brother, Michael, Asked from

down the hall. "Yeah, I am" I yelled back from my bedroom. "Ok, 'cause we're out of here in 20

minutes" he yelled back.

**_..._**

20 minutes later, we were in the car heading toward the airport. "Are you kids sure your ok with

this?"my mom, Tina, asked. "Of course we are, I'm extremely excited!" I said, with alot of emotion

in my tone. "Yeah" Michael agreed "It would be amazing if we even changed while we were there!"

"We may have to stay longer, and you guys might have to start school there." My dad, Mitchel,

added, in a warning tone. "That would be amazing to spend senior year with Jacob" Michael

laughed. "Nichole?" My dad said my name grining. "Yep, that would be cool. I'd make some new

friends..."I said trying to smile. _Ugh I really don't like meeting new people, I'm not good at it._

"If your sure?" My mom asked, not convinced by me. "Yeah" Michael and I said at the same time.

When we arrived to the airport, our parents checked us in and said goodbye.

**_A/N: I hope you liked it so far, it starts out really slow but it gets better! Well i'm hoping you will think so!_**


	2. Arrival

...

At around 6:40 we got on the plane. "I hate air planes." Michael frowned as we sat in our seats. "I

like them, there fun!" I laughed. "Ok well, you have fun, I'm taking a nap." He said, looking

somewhat sick. I stared out the window for about 20 minutes, then I drifted off to sleep.

_**-My Dream-**_

I was sitting on a piece of driftwood down at the La' Push beach, reading my Bible when a Giant

wolf came running out of the forest. It was heading straight at me. I screamed "The Lord is my

light and my salvation- whom shall I fear?" then I threw my Bible at the wolf and it jumped inside.

The dream happened over and over again.

...

"Nichole!?" Michael repeated as he shook my shoulder. "Yeah?" I shouted gasping for air. "You

ok?" he asked. "What?" I frowned confused. "You were screaming..." "Screaming?" I repeated.

"Yeah. Oh that and were here." he smiled alittle. "Where?" I asked. "The Sea-Tac airport." he

frowned. "I'm sorry, just a bad dream, it messed with my head" I laughed.

_That was weird...I was Screaming? thats an unusual thing for me to do..._

...

We exited off the plane and went to retrive our luggage. Jacob and Billy were waiting for us down

stairs. "Nichole, Michael!" Jacob yelled as he ran up to give us a big bear hug. "Jake" we laughed

at the same time. "Hey Billy!" I called as we ran up to hug him, yet it's hard to hug someone while

there in a wheel chair. "It's been to long." Billy laughed. "Yeah, I haven't seen you since last year,

when you guys came down to California." Michael laughed. "Yep! and we haven't been up here

since we were like five." I smiled. "Wow. Jake your huge!" I observed. "I know, you guys will be

catching up soon." He laughed as he punched Michael in the arm lightly. "Well, we should probably

head back home, you kids have alot of catching up to do." Billy smiled slightly.

We headed out to Jacobs car, a 1984 Volkswagon Rabbit, that he built himself, threw our stuff in,

then headed back towards the Blacks' house.

_**A/N: Pretty boaring chapter, but I had to let you know how they arrived and such. Sorry no magically appearing in La'Push.Bummer. Oh and the Bible verse is Psalm 27:1 a. Please Leave Reviews, the more encougement and opinions, the better. And sorry about my writing style its alittle different than most peoples.**_


End file.
